Warriors Born
by jouve25
Summary: The Wonder Woman of present day is sent back in time and meets the boy who will one day become her best friend.


Warriors Born  
--------------  
  
By: Anand Rao  
  
A Smallville / Wonder Woman Cross Over  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Diana knelt before Zeus, her god and father. After months of pain, anguish, and rejection, she felt nothing. Themyscria was filled with strife, its princess hardly welcome. Her mother and friend Arthur had died, taken in that terrible war. Finally, the lasso of truth, the very symbol of the ideals she represented had shattered like shards of glass. "I am tired, father. So very tired. I wish. . . I wish to pass on." The Amazon swallowed the lump in her throat. Failure was not easily admitted.   
  
"So. . . think you be worth of the Elysian Fields, daughter?" Zeus demanded in a booming voice.   
  
"Father. . . I have fought so hard. Tried so much. . . to fulfill my mission in Man's world." Diana looked down, unable to meet Zeus stare.  
  
"Quitters are not gifted with ever lasting peace!" Zeus sighed. (What has happened you, my once proud daughter?) he thought. (Have you truly given up?)  
  
"Father. . . I," Diana faltered, and angrily wiped a tear trailing down her eye.  
  
"Very well. But first, you must pass a test." Zeus folded his arms across his massive chest. (I know just where to send her.) The god king of the Greeks smiled knowingly. With a flash of light, Diana of Themscria, known through out the world as Wonder Woman, disappeared.  
  
"Where did you send her, husband?" Hera, queen of the gods, walked into view.   
  
"I sent her to her best friend."  
  
"Oh?" Hera gently traced a finger along Zeus' arm. "He's a bit. . . involved at the moment, is he not?"  
  
Zeus laughed. "Sure, involved now. But not in the past."  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
Diana slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurring and head swimming. "Excuse me, Miss, are you okay?" a familiar male voice asked.   
  
She barely made out the outline of a face above her. "Kal?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Actually, the name is Clark. I'd call a doctor, but you fell out of the sky, and. . ."  
  
"Clark?" Diana blinked back the dizziness and opened her eyes fully. The man, no, boy, kneeling next to her definitely looked like Kal; if he were about twenty years younger.   
  
She slowly sat up and looked around. She seemed to be in a barn loft. "Where am I?"  
  
"Um. . . City, state, or. . . planet?" Clark hesitantly asked.   
  
Diana quickly whipped her face towards his. "You speak English, so I assume this is Earth," she replied flatly.  
  
Clark ducked his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just, you landed in our cornfield last night, and. . . it seemed like you came from space." He laughed nervously. "Any way, you're in Smallville. Kansas."   
  
(Clark? Smallville?) Diana stood up, belatedly noticing the blanket that had covered her. "Is this some sort of joke?" she demanded.  
  
Clark turned away, a deep blush covering his face. "No. . . no joke. Um. . .your bathing suit got a bit torn when you landed. I have a pair of sweats and a shirt for you." Clark pointed at a spot near where he was sitting.   
  
Diana looked down at herself, finding that her Wonder Woman outfit was indeed torn and a bit revealing. Her gaze softened and she smiled slightly at Clark's blushing face. "Thank you," she said simply.  
  
"No problem." Clark turned away as she changed her clothing.   
  
"So your name is Clark, and I am in Smallville."  
  
"Yeah," Clark confirmed.   
  
"Your last name wouldn't be Kent, would it?" Diana asked in a resigned voice.  
  
Clark blinked. "Yeah. . . How did you know?"  
  
(Have I traveled to the past? Through hyper-time?) Diana thought. She took a closer look at Clark. She wondered when this awkward, albeit handsome boy would become the strong, confident and incredibly muscular Kal she knew. He was still taller than her, she noticed. "I know you," she replied. "At least, I will know you, many years from now." It never occurred to Diana to lie, it just wasn't a part of her makeup.   
  
Clark gaped. "You're from the future?"  
  
"Yes. But I'm not sure if I am from *your* future."  
  
"What?" Clark tilted his head to the side, confusion evident in his eyes.   
  
"Never mind, it's probably not important." Diana had no desire to discuss the theories of trans-dimensional travel.   
  
"I see. Well, Ma and Pa won't be back until tomorrow. Even then, we have plenty of room. You could stay. . . that is, if you want to." Clark scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly.  
  
"Thank you. I'm not exactly sure why I was sent here. If it won't be too much trouble, I'll gladly take advantage of your offer." Diana offered a hand for Clark to shake. "By the way, my name is Diana."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Diana." Clark's smile grew and he shook her hand firmly. Diana narrowed her eyes and squeezed his hand a bit tight enough to make even the Batman wince. Clark didn't seem to notice. (Definitely Kryptonian. Definitely strong.)  
  
*************************************  
  
"So, how old are you, Clark?" Diana, showered and clean, sat at the breakfast table as Clark attempted to make an omelet.  
  
"Sixteen."   
  
"So, still in high school." Diana paused. "What are your plans? For the future, I mean."  
  
"Don't you know?" Clark grinned. "After all, we're friends in the future, right?"  
  
Diana chuckled. (He's definitely as playful as Kal. He's losing his shyness quick, too.)  
  
Clark tried to focus on preparing breakfast. Diana was, by far, the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was tall, with elegant curly raven hair. She exuded sexuality and innocence in equal doses, and drawn to her as any teenage male would be, he was still beginning to feel completely comfortable around her. It was a completely surreal situation. He didn't ask any questions, about the future or about where she came from. He was content to simply enjoy her company. (How am I going to explain this to Ma and Pa?)  
  
"We are indeed friends, Ka- Clark. Comrades in arms, and warriors born," Diana stated firmly.  
  
Clark wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. "Me? A warrior?"  
  
"Not by choice," Diana conceded. "But you must understand Clark, that some one with your powers, who believes so strongly in Truth and Justice, with in variably end up fighting. Fighting for those who cannot defend themselves. Fighting for the weak, poor, and down-trodden."  
  
"Y-you know about my powers?" Clark completely forgot about the omelet slowly burning on his mother's stove.  
  
"Of course I do. We *are* friends, Clark."   
  
He looked away from her and quietly took the frying pan off the burner. "Well, I have friends now, and none of them know about my powers. . ."  
  
Diana stood up and walked towards him. "It is difficult, being different, is it not?"  
  
Clark slowly nodded his head in agreement. "I've helped people around town, even saved a few lives. Still. . . there are times that I wish. . . I wish I wasn't cursed with these powers."  
  
Diana smiled and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "In time you will see your powers a gift, as I do. I promise."  
  
Clark felt comfortable with Diana's intimate gesture. He should have been blushing, stammering, or sweating. Yet, all he felt was kindness, acceptance, friendship. . . and love. Definitely love. "This is so strange. We've been friends for a long time, huh?" He guessed.  
  
Diana remembered the thousand years they spent in Asgard, fighting the demons of Hell, with no one to turn to but each other. . . "Yes, a long time." She stepped back. "Come, breakfast is getting cold."  
  
**********************************  
  
The pair finished eating and talked companionably for several hours while sitting in the Kent's living room. Diana couldn't remember the last time she had 'just talk' time with Kal. The Man of Steel was too busy, always running off to stop a run away train, foil a bank robbery, battle intergalactic warlords, and of course, placate his somewhat insecure wife. Sitting there, chatting with the future 'World's Greatest Hero' almost made Diana forget about her pain. Almost.  
  
(Zeus said that I must pass a test. What did he mean? Why did he send me here?) Diana frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Is there someone wrong?" Clark looked at his new friend in concern. Her eyes had started display a deep, deep pain.   
  
"Clark, I've been here for hours, and you still haven't asked me why I'm here. . ."  
  
"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." Clark shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Always so trusting," Diana murmured. She cleared her throat. "My. . . father sent me here, to pass a test."  
  
"Your dad must be powerful if he could send you through time," Clark observed. "A test? What kind of test?"  
  
"I'm not sure! I just know that I need to pass it if I want to. . ." Diana stopped abruptly, biting down on her lip.  
  
"If you want to. . . what?" Clark asked.  
  
Diana looked into his eyes and the pain she felt during her meeting with Zeus hit her full force. "The past year has been difficult, Clark. I. . . I needed to get away."  
  
"Get away from what?"  
  
Before she could reply, the front door to the house unlocked and opened, admitting John and Martha Kent.  
  
Clark quickly stood up. "Mom! Dad! I thought you guys were coming home tomorrow!"  
  
The Elder Kents' eyes traveled from their guilty looking son to the slightly bemused, beautiful woman who was sitting on their couch, wearing a set of *Clark's* sweatpants and a T-shirt.  
  
"Who's your friend, Clark?" Martha asked, her voice slightly cold.   
  
Clark winced and gestured towards Diana. "This is. . . um. . ."  
  
Diana stood up and walked boldly up to Martha. "My name is Diana. Of Themyscria." She held out her hand for Martha to shake.  
  
"Never heard of the place," John offered. "Where is it?"  
  
"A small Island of the coast of Greece, Mr. Kent," Diana replied  
  
"Please, call me John."   
  
Martha glared at her husband, who seemed to be smiling a bit too cheerfully at the raven-haired stranger.   
  
"I'm afraid I dropped in rather unexpectedly last night," Diana paused as Clark choked back a laugh. "Clark had been gracious enough to put me up for the night."  
  
The look on Diana's face as she mentioned Clark did nothing to calm Martha's anxiety. "So. . . is there something we can do for you? Did you want to buy some fruits? Vegetables?" Martha paused. "Clothes?" she asked, pointedly staring at Diana's attire.  
  
"Actually, I think I came here to see Clark," Diana replied calmly. Clark winced once more and covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Oh really." Martha's voice was positively frozen.   
  
"Mom, it's not what you're thinking. . ."  
  
"Oh? What *am* I thinking, Clark?"  
  
Clark blushed. "Um . . ."  
  
Diana was starting to feel sorry for her young friend. She knew how much respect Kal had for his parents. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I did not mean to intrude open the peace of your household. I can stay elsewhere."  
  
"No!" Martha's intended reply had been interrupted by Clark. The three adults looked at the youth in surprise. "Please, mom. Let us explain. . ." Clark looked desperately at Diana. For some reason, the thought of her leaving. . . filled him with pain.  
  
Martha sighed as Jonathon grabbed hold of her hand. "I think some coffee would be good," he suggested mildly.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
"Your story is a little difficult to believe." Martha sipped her coffee slowly, her eyes never leaving Diana's.  
  
"Any more difficult to believe than a spaceship crashing in the fields of your farm? A spaceship carrying a little boy?" Diana countered.  
  
"Clark! How much did you tell her?" Jonathan demanded.   
  
Clark sighed helplessly. "I didn't tell her anything! She already knew!"  
  
"In my time, there are no secrets between Clark and myself." Diana glanced almost shyly at the young Kryptonian. "Believe me, I would die before I let any harm come to him."  
  
Clark blinked at that. The familiar feeling of guilt started to creep upon him. The thought of anyone dying for him, let alone Diana, left an uncomfortable taste in his mouth.   
  
Martha's demeanor softened. "There's no need to talk about dying." She smiled at her son. "We're very protective of Clark. I'm sure you can understand why."  
  
Jonathon cleared his throat. "We've tried to keep his powers a secret from everyone around here. We won't let anyone take him away."  
  
Diana nodded her head thoughtfully. "I can understand how my presence and knowledge of the future can be disconcerting. I really, really, don't know what I'm supposed to do here, but I think it has something to do with K- Clark. . ."  
  
"You were saying that there's a test you have to pass," Clark prompted.  
  
"Yes, but I wasn't given any details about it."  
  
"Why do you think this test is related to Clark?" Martha asked.  
  
"He is the only tie I have to this time, and this place." Diana's forehead furrowed in concentration. "I can't imagine what it could be, though." She turned towards Clark. "I'm stronger than you are right now, something that will significantly change in the coming years. Perhaps you'll need my help defeating an enemy."  
  
"Whoa, hold on a second," Jonathon interrupted. "Did you say that you were *stronger* than Clark?"  
  
"As of right now, yes."  
  
"Are. . . are you like me?" Clark asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Clark, but my powers have a different source than yours."  
  
"You know the source of my powers?" he asked eagerly. "You know why I'm like this?"  
  
Diana hesitated. "You will find out in time, Clark. I'm not so sure I should tell you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, she's right, son. We can't ask her to tell us about the future," Jonathon stated firmly. He glanced at his wife and she nodded her head at his unspoken question.  
  
"Diana, I think it would be alright if you stayed up with us while you were here." Martha smiled. "I'm not sure why, but I trust you."  
  
Diana ducked her head in appreciation. "Thank you. I can imagine how difficult this might be for you."   
  
"Well, glad that's settled." Jonathon smiled. "Clark, come help me unload the truck. Your mother can help get Diana settled in."  
  
  
******************************************* 


End file.
